1. Field
The present invention relates to memory devices and an interface device used for testing memory devices. More particularly, the present invention relate to a test interface device, a test system, and an optical interface memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A test interface device receives a test signal from an automatic test equipment (ATE), and transmits the test signal to a device under test (DUT). For example, a probe card receives a test signal from the ATE, and transmits the test signal through a trace on a printed circuit board (PCB) to the DUT.
A conventional test interface device, such as a conventional probe card, cannot transfer a high speed signal having a high frequency of about 500 MHz, or more, due to a narrow bandwidth of the PCB. As a result, conventional test devices are limited.